The Mystery of Ash's Love
by Goopie
Summary: Ash and co. go looking for Gary, but find something even more interesting...


The Mystery of Ash's Love  
Author: charpalace@hotmail.com  
  
  
First I have to tell everyone that I do not own any charaters unless I've made them up. (Ex. Christa, Crystal, Craig, Cassie, etc. Huh? They all start with C's. Heh I didn't even notice it till I finished the story. ^_^) All characters are property of their rightfull owners. I'm just kinda borrowing them. I'm not making any profit off of this fan fic, nor any other I've made. Though, I wish I was. ^_^ 

And if I catch ANY people using my idea, you'll be dead! I'm serous. It took me forever to write and an a little while to think up what'll happen. And plus, I know everyone is creative enough to make up their own idea.

  
  
Introduction (Not Chapter 1)  
It has been 10 years since Ash beat the Elite Four and became a Pokemon Master when he was 10. Brock is still traveling around the Pokemon World with Ash and Pikachu. But unfortunately Misty was lost while the four were traveling back to Pallet Town after Ash beat the Elite Four. Gary Oak disappeared after Ash beat him to Indigo Plateau. Some say he moved far away in a small town even smaller than Pallet. Some say he killed himself because his rival finally proved he was better than himself. But the only way to find out for sure is to read the story...  
  
Chapter 1  
Ash, Brock and Pikachu got off the plane. And made their way out of the airport. They stop at a newspaper stand and buy the local paper, the "Blaine Times."  
"Excuse me." Ash says to the vendor.  
"Yeah?"  
Ash asks if he knows where the person he is looking for lives.  
"Yeah. Everyone in the town of Blaine (Which is not named after the gym leader, I named it after the city I live in ^_^) knows him. He lives in a big mansion with his wife." He answers.  
"Could you tell us how to get there?" Brock asks the old man.  
"Sure. Go up two blocks, take a right and you should she his mansion. Mister Oak is the richest man in the city. And one of the richest on the entire island! And boy is the nicest. He gave everyone in the city presents for Christmas last year," He stops to take a breath and continues, "some say he was nicer than Santa even..." He starts babbling on and on about how good and nice Gary Oak is.  
"Uh. We really should be going now, thanks for your help." Ash thanks the man, and makes his way to the mansion.  
'Today would be Misty's 21st birthday. Oh how I miss her so much. I should have listened to her before going over that bridge...' Ash sighs.  
"You're thinking of Misty again, huh?" Brock asks, even though he knew what the answer would be. Ash nods.  
"Ash, there's nothing you could've done to save her. We looked for a week and couldn't find her. And IF she survived that fall, she would have froze in that water. I was winter and for some reason that river never freezes. So Ash, don't blame yourself. The bridge was rotting, it would have broke anyway."  
"Well, in 8 days it will be 10 years I've lived my life without my Misty. It WAS my fault. I didn't listen to her when she said it was to dangerous. And of all days, why on Valentine's Day? Just 20 minutes after we confessed to each other." Ash was starting to yell as a tear formed in the corner of his eye.  
All of a sudden someone says: "Um, excuse me."  
They turn around to see a beautiful young teenager starring at them. She had emerald green hair that went down to her shoulders, and matching eyes. She wore an outfit kinda like Team Rocket wore but it was purple instead of white, and yellow gloves and boots instead of black. She still had a black tank top underneath her jacket just like Jesse's. But what she wore wasn't a Team Rocket uniform. It just looked like it. But you could tell she wasn't in the evil gang because of the big orange C on her coat instead of the R on the Team Rockets.  
'She looks about 14, way to young for me. DANG! If only she was about 10 years older...' Brock thinks.  
"Yeah." Brock asks the girl.  
"Uh are you Ash Ketchem?" She asked looking at the guy with Pikachu sleeping on his head.  
"Yeah I'm him. Can we help you?"  
The girl screams with excitement.   
"Your THE ASH KETCHEM?" She asks once again.  
"Yes, he is. He just answered that question. We're kind of busy now, so if you don't mind..." He turns to walk away but Ash pulls him back.  
"You'll have to excuse Brock, he seems to want what we came here for more than I do, even though it's MINE!" Ash yells at Brock.  
"That's OK, But could I have your autograph?" She asks him holding out a paper and pen.  
"Sure. I guess." Ash takes both items and signs his name, and hands it back to her.  
"Well, we really ought to be going like Brock said. It was nice meeting you Miss..." He starts but stops because he never caught her name.  
"Lillace. Christina Lillace. But you can call me Christa." She tells them.  
"So that's what the C is on your jacket huh? It's for Christina?" Brock asks.  
"Yep. I made this out fit to match Jesse's from Team Rocket. Since I know she followed you on your Pokemon Journey when you were younger. I know everything about you since you were 13." She says blushing.  
"Uh. Everything?" Ash seemed a bit shocked.  
"Well, maybe not everything. But almost everything since from when you turned 13." She answers, "So, where are you headed in a small town like this? Prof. Oak said you would be coming here for something. What is it?" She changes the subject and now is really interested in why they are here.  
"Well, my old rival has something that belongs to me, he stole it from me one day. And I've been looking for him ever since that day. We found out where he was because he called his grandfather, which is Prof. Oak, and he told me. And I'm not leaving here without it." Ash tells her.  
"Yeah. So can we go now Ash?" Brock said impatiently.  
Ash nods and walks away and hollers, "Bye Christa, it was real nice to meet you."  
Brock turns and runs to catch up with his friend.  
"Hey wait up! Can I come too?" Christa yells as she tries to catch up the two men.  
They look back and see her gaining on them and slow down.  
"Huh? You want to come with us? Why?" Brock asks.  
"Well, It has been my dream to meet Mister Ketchem and now that I've found him, I'd like to go with him. And plus when I tell my friends that I met both of you, they will go crazy and if you let me go with you, they will be so jealous instead of me being jealous of them. Oh please Mister Ketchem?" She started talking to Brock but them switched to Ash.  
"Well,... OK. But first thing is first. Stop calling me Mister Ketchem. It makes me feel old."  
"Oh sorry. Well, we better get going huh?"  
They all walk off to find the big mansion Gary Oak lives in.  
Meanwhile behind a bush not far from where Ash and Brock met Christa...  
"Craig, are you sure that's them?" a women asks.  
"Sure I'm sure. The boss said one of them would have a Pikachu with them. So it must be them." The man answers back.  
"Yeah but they never said they would have a girl with them. So maybe it isn't them." She tells her partner.  
"Well, I've heard rumors that they are stupid. Because they couldn't capture this small little Pokemon." He starts but then sees the look on his partner's face because of what he said and continues, "Even if Jesse is my cousin doesn't mean I have to say nice stuff about her, I only have to be nice around her. So what if she is our boss. I don't care."  
"Um right." She mumbles.  
"Will you two stop talking and get to work. Why am I always the leader of this group?" a voice behind them yells.  
"Shut up, Charmander! This is your first mission. So how the heck would you know what to do? I really wish Meowth wouldn't have taught you how to talk..." The woman tells him.  
"Yeah well at least I have brains unlike you, Cassandra." The little Pokemon says emphasizing on the her name.  
"How dare you call me that! You know I hate my name!" She yells at the little Pokemon.  
"Who cares just lets get Pikachu." Craig interrupts their fight just in time before Cassie throws Charmander in the nearby river.  
"Right"  
Back with Ash...  
"WOW! Look at this place! It's huge. I betcha all his land takes up the entire block and maybe farther." Brock comments while staring at the beautiful building and landscaping. The other three nod in agreement. (Pikachu woke up a minute ago)  
"Pika Pikachu Pi? (This is Gary's house?)" Pikachu asks.  
"Yep that's what that man told us. Lets go see if anyone is home." Ash says starting to walk to the house. Ash finally learned to understand Pikachu a while back. Now Pikachu didn't have to use "sign language" every time he had to tell someone something. Which was a big help.  
"Your Pikachu is so cute Ash. When did you get it?" Christa asks as they walk up the house.  
He stops and answers, "Pikachu has been with me since I started my Pokemon Journey when I was 10. And we've been friends ever since."  
He then starts to think of the first day he was with Pikachu. All those old memories had been a comfort to him while Misty was with him. But when she disappeared, they turned into old bad memories.   
"Ash, are you all right? You look like your about to burst out crying." Christa asks trying to comfort him by putting her hand on his shoulder.  
"Huh? Uh I mean. I'll be all right. I was just think of something." Ash tells her. "I shouldn't be thinking of her anyway I know I'll never find her again."  
"Who? Find who?"  
"AAHH! I said that out loud?"  
They all nod.  
"It's no one Ash should be talking about. He hasn't gotten over her loss. So maybe we should just forget he mentioned her." Brock says.  
"Pika" Pikachu agreed.  
Brock pulls Ash along the path to the front door. When they get there, Ash knocks on the huge front door. After about a minute or two the door opens. There stands a women in her early twenties standing in the doorway. She had long orange hair and blue eyes. She wore a long light blue dress.  
"May I help you?" She asks the group.  
"Uh does a Gary Oak Live here?" Ash asks the woman.  
'She looks very familiar. Hmm where could I have seen her before?' Ash thinks to himself.  
"My husband isn't home right now. But he should be back in about an hour. Do you want to come in and wait for him?" She asks Ash.  
"Sure."   
They follow the woman into the big house. Which was even more amazingly beautiful than the outside. Which they all thought was totally impossible.  
"So are you all friends of Gary?" The woman asks.  
"Uh not really. I was his rival when we were younger. And he stole something from me and I'd like it back." Ash answers.  
"He what? Well, he said he was a bad and mean young boy but he would never do anything like that now. He says he has changed a lot of all these years. And he really has."  
The woman then leads them into a big living room and tells them to sit down, they sit on the smaller couch and to their amazement, they all could fit on it even with Pikachu sitting next to Ash. (It's got to be pretty big, huh?) The woman sits in a chair across from them.  
"You knew Gary when he was young or no?" Brock asks.  
"Oh no. I met Gary when I was 11 and he just turned 11 too. He says he rescued me from a freezing cold river during winter. And I've been with him ever since," the woman answers.  
"And how old are you now?" Ash asks her curious about the answer.  
"ASH! That's rude to ask a women her age!" Christa yelled.  
"Oh that's OK. I'm 20 I'll be turning 21 in a month."   
They all start talking for a while. Then they hear someone come into the house.  
"Oh that must be my husband. Stay here I'll tell him he has company." The woman gets up and goes to the front door. They all hear voices in the hall coming closer.  
"Hi Crystal. How was your day?" a man asks. He kisses her on the lips.  
"Great. You have company in the living room. They say it's important that they see you right away."  
"Really? I wonder who it is."  
They walk into the living room.  
When Gary Oak sees who it is his face totally changes from a smiling happy face to a frowning sad face. He never thought it would Ash and his friends. 'I thought I got away from them when he beat me to Indigo Plateau. But NO they had to follow me all the way out here!' He thinks to himself.  
"Ash Ketchem. What are you doing here?" Gary asks his old rival.  
"You know very well why I'm here. Mister I'm the best in the world. You stole my first Pokemon I ever caught while I was sleeping. I got Butterfree back just the day before and you took him. Where is he?" Ash demanded.  
"Huh? What are talking about? I never took any of your Pokemon. Why would I take your Butterfree when I had a couple at the time anyway?"  
"Well, I don't know why. Probably for revenge."  
"I've never stolen anything from you. I don't know what you are talking about. Ash, I've changed a lot over the years. I'm not the same Gary Oak you knew before."  
"Ash, I think he's telling the truth. Look at him. I've never seen him like that before. I don't think you have either, have you?" Brock tells his friend trying to make him realize that Gary was right.  
Ash figured Brock was right and sighed.  
"Well, if you didn't take Butterfree, then who did?" Ash thought out loud.  
"Team Rocket!" Everyone yelled at the same time.  
"Ooooo I'm going to get them for this. Me and Butterfree went through so much together..." Ash mumbles.   
Later after a long talk with Gary and Crystal...  
"It's pretty late, you all should stay here tonight. I'll go fix the quest rooms for everyone." Crystal says as she gets up and walks up the stairs.  
"You have a nice wife Gary. But she looks so familiar." Brock tells him.  
"Yeah she does. I just can't figure out where I've seen her before." Ash agrees.  
"Well, maybe you just saw someone that looks like her. Because she lost her memory when I found her. At the time, I figured she could be one of my cheerleaders. But when I took her into the hospital, she seemed to love me and wouldn't let me out of her sight. She thought that my cheerleaders where going to take me away from her or something and she chased them away. I'm glad because they were starting to get on my nerves. And soon I returned her love and we got married when we were 18." Gary confesses.  
Crystal comes back down and tells them their rooms are ready. She leads the way once again and gives each of them a room. And she tells them were everything is on the second floor.   
In Christa's room...  
She got of the shower and sat on her bed. (There was a bathroom in almost every room) "Cubone, come out." She throws a Pokéball and a Cubone comes out.  
Cubone jumps up on the bed next to his trainer.  
"Guess what happened to me today?" Christa asked her Pokemon. Cubone shrugs.  
"Well, I met the Pokemon Master Ash Ketchem! I couldn't believe it. And you know what's even more great? He let me come with him to get his Butterfree back from his old rival, Gary Oak, and he's sleeping in the room next to me!" She says excitedly but trying not to scream with excitement. Cubone looked really surprised. He never saw his trainer so happy before.   
Cubone jumps on the bed and pulls up the covers and falls asleep.  
"CUBONE! See how nice you are? You go to sleep when I'm talking. You didn't even answer me."  
"Cubone Bone Bone Cu Cu Bone! (Sorry I'm really tired and you said you'd let me out of that Pokéball right away!)"  
"Oh I'm sorry I forgot. I was so excited," She slid under the covers and turns out the light, "good night."  
She was having a good dream. She was walking down the aisle in a beautiful white gown. She looked up and saw her fiancée, Ash Ketchem, who stood there and smiled. Everything happened just like a real wedding. But the wedding was cut short because Cubone kept shaking her. She woke up.  
"Cubone! I was having the nicest dream! Why did you wake me up?"  
"Cubone Bone Bone Cubone Cu Cu Cubone Bone! (You were talking in your sleep, and laughing, and humming and I couldn't stand it anymore!)"  
"Sorry"  
She falls back asleep.  
In Ash's room...  
Ash was lying on his bed while Pikachu was eating from the ketchup bottle at the dresser. Ash looks over at his small buddy.  
"Pikachu, I can't see how you can like that straight from the bottle. It'd be different if it was on a cheeseburger or hot dog or something. But straight from the bottle?"  
"Pikachu Pika Pi Pikachu Chu Pi Chu (You like what you, like I like what I like. Plus It's real good. I'd offer you some but it's mine.)"  
"No thanks." Ash says waving his hands in front of him, "I want to find out why Crystal looks so familiar. Do you have any ideas Pikachu?"  
Pikachu nods.  
"You do? What are they? Who do you think she is?"  
"Pikachu Pika Pi (Someone you knew. But I ain't telling you HAHA! But, I could be wrong.)"  
"Very funny. Oh please Pikachu."  
Pikachu shakes his head no.  
"Fine! I can figure it out my self."  
He thinks for over an hour. He looks up and sees Pikachu not at the dresser anymore. He gets up to look for him but can't find him. He starts to panic. But realizes he didn't check any where behind him. He turns around and sees Pikachu laying right where Ash was, sound asleep. Ash sighs in relief.  
Ash stomach growls. 'I'm hungry. I'll go down to the kitchen and get a snack.'  
He heads to the kitchen and see the light already on. He walks in and saw Crystal sitting there.  
"What are you doing up so late?" He asks her.  
"Oh, I always wake up in the middle of the night. I always have to have a snack. You want me to make you something?"  
"No, that's OK." He sits down across from her at the table.  
He stares into her eyes for a minute. 'I know who she is. No wonder she looks so familiar! I can't believe it. It can't be her. Can it?'   
Ash smiles and says:   
"Misty?"  
  
Chapter 2  
*This chapter pretty much just explains a bit more about Ash, Misty, Crystal, and Gary. But at the end of it will be a little better (If you don't like the info. part ^_^) *  
"Misty?"  
"Who's Misty?" Crystal asks looking around the room.  
"Misty, don't you remember me? It's me, Ash."  
Crystal looks around the room once more to make sure he's talking to her. Then back at Ash.  
"I'm not Misty. I'm sorry but I don't know who Misty is."  
"I'll be right back, I have to get something." Ash says jumping up and dashing up the stairs to his room. He opens the door and digs in his backpack. He pulls something out and says, "Found it, now maybe she will realize who she really is."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
'What was Ash talking about. I'm not Misty. And there is no one in the entire city with that name. Maybe he thought...' Her thinking was interrupted when Ash came done the steps and sat next to her.  
"Misty, I mean, Crystal, do you have any pictures of you when you were 11?" Ash asks.  
She nods and gets up. Crystal walks in the other room and comes back with a photo album. She sits back down and opens it to a certain page.  
Ash stares down in astonishment. He was speechless. He looked from the pictures to Crystal and back.  
Gary points to a pictures with Gary and her in his red convertible with his cheer leaders behind them. "That was the day I got out of the hospital."  
Ash pulls out the item in his hand and sets it by the other picture.   
"That's Misty. It was taken 2 days before she fell from the broken bridge. "Ash told her. "And I'm thinking that ... you might ... be her."  
Her eyes popped open real wide. "How can I be her? She looks about 11 or 12."  
"Well, me, her, Brock, and Pikachu we traveling back home and we came to a bridge. Misty said we shouldn't cross it because it was to dangerous. We didn't listen and when we crossed, it broke, and Misty fell. We think she died because of the fall but if she survived it, she would've froze. It would be a miracle if she was still alive..." Ash continues with, "And that happened almost 10 years ago. Today is February 6, her birthday. In 8 days will be exactly 10 years since we crossed that bridge and I lost the girl I really truly loved."  
"Oh Ash... That's so sad." She wipes her eyes and continues, "But I really don't see how I can be her. And you're practically saying I, AM HER."  
"No. You might be her. Because Misty was 11 when she fell into a freezing cold river. And you said you were rescued from a freezing cold river when you were 11. How likely is that to happen 2 times to the same age girl? I mean it isn't to likely..."  
"Well, she does look like I did when I was that age."  
"So for all you know, you could really be Misty."  
Gary, who came done because he heard someone running, was listening to Ash and Crystal's conversation.  
'Who's Misty?' He thinks for a while and gasps. 'Misty! I remember now. She was that scrawny little brat of a girl who was with Ash all the time. Crystal can't be her!"  
Gary comes out from hiding acting like he just woke up. He yawns and says, "What are you two doing up so late?"  
He was mainly asking Ash since her new why Crystal was up. Ash made a quick excuse, "I couldn't sleep. So I came down here."  
Gary takes a seat across from the two at the table.  
"I heard you talking about a girl named Misty. So, who is she?" he asks Ash.  
"Oh, just someone Crystal looks like." Ash says pushing the two photos to him.   
"Wow. They do look a like! But what's this supposed to mean?"  
Well, I'm thinking Crystal could be Misty because Misty fell from a bridge into a freezing cold river one winter. And you said you found Crystal in a freezing cold river one winter..." Ash explains to Gary the reasons he thinks Crystal is Misty. Because the odds of it not being her isn't that big.  
Gary listens with his mouth hanging open. "So, it's not likely that Crystal isn't Misty, huh?" Gary asks when Ash is done talking.  
"That's what I think anyway. I mean it would be different if you knew about your family or anything before those incidents" he starts talking to Gary but then to Crystal.  
After a long 2 hour talk, Crystal stands up and says, "I'm tired. I'll see you both in the morning."  
She heads up the stairs and ash hears her open and close the door. Then after a short while, they too go to bed.  
~~~~~~~~~  
"So, this is where Gary Oak lives? Hmm not to bad. I wish I had a house like that."   
"Charmander, if you had a house like that, you would ruin it with your stupidness. Because you're always catching something on fire!"  
"Cassie, Charmander, STOP FIGHTING! Can't we go one day without you two bickering?"  
"Ahh, he's right. So are you sure Pikachu and his friends are staying there?" Cassie asks her partner.  
"Well, I'm pretty sure. But if not, I'm sure there are some rare Pokemon here. Because I heard Gary was a real good trainer when he was younger."  
"OK. So how will we be getting in there?" Charmander asks.  
"Hmm" They all start thinking.  
"I got it!" Cassie yells with a big smile on her face and her finger pointing to the sky.  
"What? What is it?" Craig asks.  
Cassie tells them her plan.  
"Great! That will work! And then the boss with be so happy with us." Craig says in unison.  
"Yeah! Let's get it set up!" Charmander yells.  
They run off into the distance.  
  
  
Chapter 3  
*I'm just warning you, there might be some swearing in this chapter. Not much but I think it's better than saying some really stupid words like 'crap' and those types of words. So if you are a person who can't handle reading things that swear in it, just don't read that word since there are barely any in this chapter anyway.*  
As the trio run off, they start talking to each other.  
"Ransom is the best way to get the job done." Charmander shrieks out in excitement.  
"Yeah, I know. I wonder why the boss never thought of it. This plan is the best one Team Rocket ever thought of, I think." Craig starts. "At least I'm from the SMART side of the family..."   
"What are you talking about? Your lucky to have just SOME brain cells. I'm thinking you're just JEALOUS of your cousin. Since you could never even try to compare yourself to her. And anyway, I'm the one who thought of this brilliant plan, and it seems someone is trying to take all of the credit for himself..." Cassie yells.  
"Oh, just shut up, will you? Stop making fun of me. Now can we just quit arguing and get ready for morning? We don't have much time. Sunrise is in 3 hours." Craig whines.  
"Sometimes he acts more like a relative of James than of Jesse..." Charmander mumbles.   
They continue on to get ready for ... well, whatever they're doing... *Think I'll tell you what their plan is? Yeah right! You'll find out soon enough. Hehehe.*  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
Brock is sound asleep until there is a blood curdling scream. Which wakes him immediately. He springs up in his bed and runs out the door to see what the problem is. Brock wasn't the only one to hear the scream, Christa, Ash, and Gary are all in the hallway too.  
"What happened? I heard a scream. Is everything OK? Where's Crystal?" Christa says extremely fast so no one could understand her.  
"Who screamed?" Ash asks.  
"Crystal, I think. I think someone kidnapped her. She isn't in the room. When I woke to the scream, she was gone." Gary explains.  
"Who would kidnap her though?" Brock asks.  
"I don't know. We should call the police."  
They run down stairs and to the phone. As they call the police and tell them what happened, Christa decides to use one of her Pokémon to help try and see who kidnapped Crystal.   
"Pokeball, go!" She yells as she pulls out a Pokeball.  
The Pokemon comes out.  
"Arcanine" The Pokemon anounces to everyone to let them know he's there.  
"Arcanine, someone kidnapped Gary's wife, do you think you could try and find her or the kindnappers?" She asks the big Pokemon.  
"Canine. (Ok.)"  
"Great. Thanks a bunch." Christa tells her Pokemon what to look for and everything. And Arcanine takes off to find Crystal.  
Gary hangs up the phone and says, "They should be here in about 10 minutes. I hope that we find her."  
"Me too. I need to make sure I know who she is." Ash agrees.  
"Huh? What are you talking about?" Christa asks.  
Ash and Gary tell them about their conversation they had that night.   
"So, you really think Crystal is Misty? Now all that is making sense..." Brock says.  
"Yes. But that isn't very important right now. We need to find Crystal." Ash tells them.  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Man, that was SO easy. I thought it would be a little harder. Since the house is so big, you'd think they'd have security all over the place." Charmander mocks Crystal.  
"You'll never get a dime from us. Gary will find you, and beat the living shit out of you! You can't..." Crystal yells before they tied her up and put a gag over her mouth.  
"Well, I think you'll look the other way when they come wanting you back. They'll probably give us anything for us not to hurt you. So, we get WHATEVER we want!" Cassie explains.  
'Over my dead body...' Crystal thinks to herself.  
All of a sudden they hear something pounding on the door. Craig opens it and sees a huge dog Pokemon standing in the doorway and looking like he's about to attack.  
"It's an Arcanine! Lets capture it and give it to the boss." Cassie says.  
"No. I... I..." Craig sneezes."I'm allergic to fur."  
Arcanince attacks Team Rocket and helps untie Crystal, puts her on his back, and runs off.  
"Damn!" They sigh.  
~~~~~~~~~  
"Where was Mrs. Oak the last time you saw her?" an officer asks everyone.  
"She was sleeping when I went to bed." Gary answers.  
"I saw her go up to bed before..." Ash was interrupted when they hear a loud howl. They spin around.  
"Arcanine!" Christa yells.  
"Crystal, you're OK." Gary says.  
Crystal gets down from Arcanine and runs to Gary. They embrace each other for a while. They let go and she tells the officers everything that happened.  
Later that night...  
"So Ash, how long do you think you'll be staying here in Blaine?" Gary asks.  
"Oh, I dunno. Probably not for to long, why?"  
"Well because in a week, Crystal is singing a solo for the Valentine's Day Celebration." Gary explains.  
Everyone looks at Crystal and she blushes.  
"Really? Why didn't you ever tell us before?" Brock asks.  
"I don't know. I thought you wouldn't really care. Or wouldn't stay long enought to make it." She answers.  
"Of course we'll go." Christa says happily.  
"Yeah. So, what song are you going to sing?" Brock asks.  
"It's a secret. I haven't told anyone other than the musicians."  
"Oh. That's so cool." Ash tells her.  
One week later...  
Everyone dresses up and goes out to the celebration. When they get there, they take a seat at a big table. A young guy about 18 walks over to where Crystal is sitting.  
"Hi Crystal. You'll be on in about half hour. Follow me to the dressing rooms."  
"OK Brandon. I guess you'll see me on stage." She says as she stands up and follows Brandon.  
"Brandon, huh? Hmmm. He's kinda cute." Christa says going into one of Brock's 'Girl Moods'. Except not over girls, over guys.  
They all turn and stare at her while her face turns beet red.   
Ash starts shaking her out of it. "Come on. Snap out of it. You don't want to end up all heart broken like Brock do you? I mean he always..."   
Ash looks around the table and there's Brock drooling over a pretty girl behind him.   
"Oh well..." Ash sighs.  
"Pika..."  
"Uh, did I miss something?" Gary asks.  
"No, not really."   
About 25 minutes later...  
An anouncer walks out on the stage. "I'd like to introduce a woman who will be singing a song for us tonight. Crystal Oak!" He exclaims into the microphone. He walks behind the curtain as Crystal walks out onto the stage. Everyone quiets down and applauds.  
"The song I'm going to be singing doesn't have a name, or if it does, I don't know it. I don't really know where I learned it, I just know it's been in my head for as long as I can remember."  
Everyone had their eyes on Crystal as she began her song:  
  


"Out here in the quiet of the night,  
Beneath the stars and moon,  
We both know we've got something on our minds,  
We won't admit, but it's true,  
You look at me, I look away,  
I want to tell you what I'm feeling but I don't know how to start,  
I want to tell you but now I'm afraid that you might break my heart,   
Oh why should anything thing so easy ever be so hard to do,  
I want to tell you what I'm feeling and to say that I love you..."  


  
Everyone knew that Gary and Crystal were married so they all looked at Gary thinking the song was about him or for him. But she planned it on being for no one in particular, that is, until she started to get those visions.  
As she kept singing verse after verse, chorus after chorus, she kept getting these visions of a young girl about 11 or 12 that looked exactly like she did at that age. Some where by herself, with these two other guys and a yellow rat that shocks things, and with her and Gary. The last visions she saw were: her and a guy kissing with the other guy and the yellow rodent watching through a window, when she falls off the bridge into a freezing cold river, and finally, Gary helping her out of the river.   
As she finishes the song, she just couldn't take it anymore. She wanted to know where those visions were coming from and why she could see them. She was on the last line of the song.   
"I want to tell you what I'm feeling and to say that..."   
She stops in the middle of the line. Looks around the room, and in particular, the corner with Gary, Ash, Brock, Pikachu, and Christa. She stares at them for a second. Before anyone knew why she stopped, she was running out of room, down halls and out the door.   
"I'm sorry, but I just can't take it anymore!" She screams repeatitly as she runs away from Gary, Ash, all of her friends (Including Pokemon), and the city of Blaine.  
By the time someone made it outside, she was gone.   
Everyone looked for her but she was never found. Days, weeks, months went by without any sign of her anywhere.   
December 1st that same year...  
"Gary, it'll be ok. Don't worry. When we get back to Pallet, you'll feel a lot better. It should be better back home." Ash explains while packing up all of Gary's stuff. Gary decided to move back to Pallet since the house was to big to live in by himself.   
"How would you know if something will be ok or not? Your not the one who lost a wife, are you? She ran away from me. She was probably getting tired of being my wife and ran off because she couldn't find a way to tell me." He told everyone.   
"Well, she might not have been as close to us as she was to you, but in the time I knew her, she felt like a real friend to me. Maybe it wasn't like that, maybe she just needed some time alone. Yeah, that's it!" Christa says.  
"Well even if she doesn't want time alone, she didn't just run away from you, Gary" says Ash.  
"Huh?"   
"Yeah, she ran away from everyone. You, me, her friends, family, Pokemon, everything! Don't worry, we'll see her again. No matter what." Ash promises.  
"Yeah I guess your right. I just hope she's ok." Gary tells them.  
But what they didn't know, was how long it would take them to see Crystal again. Even if they searched for the rest of their lives, they probably wouldn't find her. By January, Gary is finally moved in in a nice house in Pallet. Gary and Ash forget about the times they once hated each other and actually became friends. They learned the hard way that sometimes differences attract. The live in peace for what seems like for eternity to Gary. But one day something happens...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Well now that the story is finished, how do you like it? I really love it. There will be a sequel. The sequel will be called "I've Been Loved, But Lost". So, go read that where ever this site has put it. Read it soon, because I'm thinking of discontinuing it. Anyway. Please, please, tell me what you thought of this story. Email me at charpalace@hotmail.com. You can also go to my website at http://www.charpalace.com  
  



End file.
